Coming Out of the Cabinet
by rainpuddle13
Summary: Draco and Ginny just want to spend a few minutes alone together, but things have a way of not working out...


**Disclaimer:** Draco and Ginny still belong to JKR.

**A/N:** This was a challenge that Nokomiss came up that included the the following elements: Hogwart's era D/G, Snape, snogging, and getting caught with consequences. Brownie points for working in Filch or Colin Creevy.

_It is a one shot._

**Coming Out of the Cabinet**

They sat in a very dull afternoon Muggle Relations class. He really shouldn't have been there, his father would have forbidden it if he'd only knew, but alas, his father was sitting in a cell (hopefully rotting) in Azkaban. He was finally free to do as he pleased.  
  
What he pleased was sitting three rows in front of him and just to his left. She was the reason he was sitting in this stupid class. Did he really want to know anything about Muggles? No. Did he even care about Muggles? Hell, no. Some things never changed. All he wanted was to be near her and this was the only way. She was a year under him, so classes together were near impossible, unless it was some elective like this. So here he sat, tuning out the professor, trying not to be so obvious while staring at the red head that was so close, yet so far away.  
  
"What the hell do you want Malfoy?" she asked in a very irritated voice when he caught up with her in the hallway after class.  
  
He snatched her arm roughly causing the lingering students to scurry off. None of them wanted to be around him when he was about to torture the youngest Weasley. Their battles were notorious around Hogwarts; bets would be made as to who would come out on the wrong end of a hex this go around.  
  
"You," he growled as soon as the last student rounded the corner.  
  
She smiled then. "My goodness, we're in a mood today."  
  
"It's your fault really," he said, grabbing her hand, dragging her behind him looking for a hiding place.   
  
"My fault? What did I do?"  
  
"You know what you did, you evil witch." He finally settled on a small cabinet near the corridor that led down to the dungeons.   
  
He held the door for her, allowing her to step inside before he entered, overcrowding the already small, dimly lit space. He pulled the door firmly closed behind him before he allowed himself to kiss her.   
  
She responded eagerly to his kiss, opening her mouth instinctively, her arms going around his neck. That was what he liked about her – she had no pretense. She knew what she wanted and she went after it. He thanked Merlin everyday that it was him that she wanted.  
  
His hands worked impatiently at her robes wanting as little between them as possible.  
  
"Here," she whispered, stilling his hands. "Let me help." She undid the fastener before he pushed the material off her shoulders. She slacked, allowing it to fall to the floor of their little hiding space. Her sweater and tie soon followed, quickly joined by his robes. She gave him a wicked grin as she eased her blouse off revealing a simple white lace trimmed bra and a great expanse of creamy skin. She slowly removed his green and silver tie, her eyes never leaving his. "Now kiss me!"  
  
He did as he was told, kissing her deeply. He felt her melt against him and felt smug knowing that he could do that to her. His hands slipped down over her hips, pulling her hard against him. "I want you," he groaned near her ear after kissing a fiery trail up her neck.  
  
"You can have me," she responded when his mouth went to work on the tender spot on her shoulder.  
  
He needed no further invitation, pulling up on her hips to encourage her to wrap her long legs around his waist. She moaned his name as he nipped lightly at the soft skin that swelled over the top of her bra.   
  
His fingers had just begun to probe gently beneath her knickers when all the sudden the cabinet was flooded with light as the door banged open. They both jumped at the sudden intrusion, causing him to loose his footing and sending them both tumbling out onto the floor. He landed hard on the stones in an attempt to protect her as she fell sprawled across his body.  
  
"You alright?" he asked breathlessly. His eyes never left her heaving chest; her breasts, barely contained by her bra, dangled enticingly right before his eyes.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy," came a voice full of disdain from somewhere above him. "What is the meaning of this? And it had better be good."  
  
She scrambled to cover herself after realizing that the door didn't just pop open on its own. He sat up quickly, handing her his shirt before coolly regarding his head of house.  
  
"I should think it's rather obvious, sir," he drawled casually.  
  
Snape's eyebrow quirked up at his lackadaisical attitude. "I don't think you'll be quite so smug after I owl your mother."  
  
"Go right ahead, she won't care and you know it."  
  
"Damn near ruined my cabinet those two," Filch complained after a quick inspection of his supply closet. "If Mrs. Norris hadn't alerted me to the commotion there is no telling what else they would have done!"  
  
"Argus," Snape said exasperatedly, rolling his eyes. "That is neither here nor there." His gaze returned to the half dressed Ginny. "Miss Weasley, I suggest you get dressed and go wait in my office while I alert Professor McGonagall."   
  
Draco stood with his arms crossed leaning against the wall watching Ginny as she gathered her things before heading to Snape's office. Snape managed to send Filch on his way with the suggestion that he could catch students making a mess up on the forth floor.  
  
"Now, you are going to tell me the meaning of this," Snape commanded, crossing his arms in an attempt to look as menacing as possible.  
  
"What is there to tell," Draco countered. "We were snogging in the cabinet. End of discussion." He looked away from Snape's penetrating glare unwilling to reveal anything. It was none of his business really, what he did with Ginny.  
  
Snape's lips thinned into a frown. "Somehow I don't think it's the end of the discussion. Do you and Weasley have some sort of relationship?"  
  
His question was met with stony silence from Draco.  
  
"I will take your lack of response as an admission of guilt."  
  
The younger man glared at his mentor through narrowed eyes.  
  
"I thought as much. Is it just an occasional snog? Shag maybe? Always thought she was the loose sort."  
  
"Ginny is not 'loose' as you so rudely put it. She's a good girl, better than I deserve really," Draco said hotly, his emotions bubbling to the surface in his anger.  
  
A ghost of a smile flirted with the corners of Snape's mouth. "So you fancy yourself in love with her do you?"  
  
"Yes," he said begrudgingly after a few moments. "I love her."  
  
The older man sighed heavily. "Then I suggest you find someplace much safer to carry on your little affair than a cabinet in the corridor. I dare say Filch would die from glee at the thought of getting you into trouble again."  
  
Draco nodded, trying to process what he just heard. Snape just approved his relationship with Ginny? He could not believe it.  
  
"I might also suggest," Snape continued on. "That you keep this quiet as some of the other students might not be quite so understanding. I'm going to go scare Miss Weasley, and then I'll release her. Make sure I hear nothing of this in the future."  
  
Draco nodded again. "Thank you, sir!"  
  
They parted ways, Draco headed down to the Slytherin common room not believing his luck and Snape toward his office delighted at the thought of scaring the youngest Weasley a bit.  
  
Neither of them noticed Colin Creevey or his camera lurking just around the corner.  
  
The students of Hogwarts were greeted the next morning with a special edition of the _Hogwarts Herald_, featuring a picture of Draco and Ginny sprawled on the floor beneath the headline: "Out of the Cabinet: A Forbidden Romance Exposed."


End file.
